dramanetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Olympics
| predecessor = Total Drama World Tour | successor = TBA }} Total Drama Olympics is the fourth season of The Drama Network. Twists *'Battle of the Communities:' Players were put on designated teams based on their representative community. These communities consisted of the Wiki ORG, Epicmafia and YouTube. *'Podium Point System:' The player that got the most amount of points or highest score for their team during a challenge, earned 3 points. Second got 2 points, third snatched one, and everyone else didn't place. The person with the highest accumulation of points was awarded a prize at the merge. *'Dynamic Duo:' Jenna and Danielle, also known as "Jenielle", competed and voted as one player. They would switch each round. *'Late Entry:' The two teams that won the first challenge would compete in a final round, with the winner receiving an extra member. Staff Contestants Notes: Due to the Vicious Vultures going to the Flame of Shame Ceremony with only two players remaining, there was no vote; instead, Allison and Eddie competed in a tiebreaker challenge to determine that night's elimination, which Allison lost. Episode Guide Voting History } | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | colspan="2" style="background:darkgrey;" | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | | colspan="18" style="background:darkgrey;" | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | | colspan="18" style="background:darkgrey;" | |- | | colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | | colspan="18" style="background:darkgrey;" | |- | colspan=3 align="left" | | | | | | colspan="18" style="background:darkgrey;" | |- | colspan=3 align="left" | | | | | colspan="18" style="background:darkgrey;" | |- | colspan=3 align="left" | | | | colspan="18" style="background:darkgrey;" | |- | colspan=3 align="left" | | | colspan="18" style="background:darkgrey;" | |- | colspan=3 align="left" | | colspan="18" style="background:darkgrey;" | |} *''All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote."'' Notes: No vote: As there were only two players remaining on the Vicious Vultures team, they competed in a tiebreaker challenge to resolve the elimination. Allison lost the challenge to Eddie. Trivia *Total Drama Olympics is the first season to have two people be one player. See also Olympics Forums Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama